


There's Only Me, There's Only You

by PrincessChullie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Get Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChullie/pseuds/PrincessChullie
Summary: Byeongkwan doesn't want to mess anything up. Chan wants to help. Sehyoon just wants to know what the heck is going on.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	There's Only Me, There's Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a cute get together fic so I threw this one together. It's not beta'd and I wrote it in a day so please forgive any mistakes. Title I stole from a song that was stuck in my head. Anyways I hope you like it and stan A.C.E y'all!!

It's late. Like almost two in the morning late. Or would that count as early? Byeongkwan sighs as he leans his head against the cool glass of the van window. Practice was long, and he was beyond tired. He just wanted to hurry up and get back to the dorm so he could sleep.They haven't had a lot of time to sleep this past month. The comeback was approaching fast and choice deserved the best so the group was working tirelessly to make sure this comeback was incredible. The album was due to drop in a few weeks so soon preparations would be complete and they would have to switch over to promotions. 

He checks twitter again for the thousandth time to check the comments on the selfies they took and posted at practice. He stops on a particular picture. He sighs again glancing up at the person in the photo. Sehyoon is sound asleep, his head hanging at an awkward angle off the seat. Byeongkwan winces, that's gonna be sore when the other wakes up. He reaches out and tilts the elder's head into a better position. He smiles when Sehyoon doesn't wake up, just shifts and mumbles. Suddenly his phone vibrates. 

A text. _When are you gonna tell him?_

Byeongkwan frowns and looks over at the Maknae. Chan just shoots him a pointed look. 

_Never. Obviously._ The text back. 

_Why not?_

“You know why.” Byeongkwan answers out loud tiredly. 

“Hyung. Come on.” Chan whispers back, doing his best to convey his opinion without waking the other three in the car. 

“Chan, I'm too tired for this.” The youngest concedes but manages to give Byeongkwan a look that conveys that the discussion isn't over. Luckily for the dancer the car stops. Chan shoots BK one last look as the other gently wakes up Sehyoon so they can all go up to the dorm. 

\---------

It's music video day one. Which means group dance scenes. Byeongkwan is already tired just thinking about it. He's really trying his best to stay awake in his makeup chair but when you're woken up at four in the morning and in makeup at five it's hard. He apologizes again to his makeup artist when he hears a chuckle behind him. 

“Here Kwan.” He sees Sehyoon come up in the mirror behind him, iced coffee in hand. The younger hums gratefully and takes the cold drink from the other's hands. 

“How are you so awake right now?” Byeongkwan asks the rapper as his makeup artist walks away deeming him ready for the shoot.  
“I actually went to sleep when we got home last night.” Sehyoon responds leaning against the counter in front of Byeongkwan and crossing his arms. “What were you and Chan even doing last night?” 

Byeongkwan hums again trying to stall in order to figure out what to say. He definitely couldn't tell him that he spent the better part of two hours arguing with Chan on whether or not to tell the man in front of him he has feelings for him. The youngest seems to think that even if Sehyoon doesn't return his feelings the fate of the band will be fine, but Byeongkwan doesn't agree. He couldn't be so selfish as to put all of their hard work to get where they are on the line because he's head over heels for his bandmate. 

“Couldn't sleep so we watched stupid videos on our phones.” He settled for only a little bit of a lie. While he and Chan had been talking most of the time, the rest of it they watched dumb tiktoks until they fell asleep on the couch. Sehyoon side eyes him like he doesn't quite believe him, but he lets it go. 

“Well, hopefully you'll be able to sleep better tonight. Running on no sleep isn't healthy Kwan.” he says before standing and lightly flicking the younger on the forehead. Byeongkwan pouts but lets him walk away. 

He rubs at his forehead and sees his phone light up on the counter. 

_You liar_. Byeongkwan whirls around and glares at Chan. He'd yell, but the others are still all in the room. 

_You were listening?_ He types furiously

_We were all listening. Kind of hard not to._  
_Hyung he brought you coffee. Didn't bring the rest of us coffee._ Byeongkwan frowned and then smiled. It was true. Sehyoon had only gotten coffee for the dancer, not any of the other members. But that was because they were best friends. Not because Sehyoon liked Kwan like that.

“Yah. It's time to start. Will you two stop sharing secrets for ten seconds?” Junhee says making both of them jump. 

“Yeah, you two keep texting when you're in the same room. What's up with that?” Donghun interjects. Byeongkwan and Chan share the tiniest of a panicked look. 

“Just dumb inside jokes. You guys aren't on tiktok so you wouldn't get it.” Chan says quickly. The other two just grumble and head out of the room. Maknae line both let out a breath of relief and follow. Neither notice the silent rapper frowning in the corner of the room. 

\---------

The members make it through the first dance cut fairly easily. They're all sweaty and tired by the time the director tells them it's good enough but they're all in good spirits. They're ushered off the set to get changed for the first round of the first set of individual scenes. 

Donghun is first, unsurprisingly. They always film individually according to age. Byeongkwan has a while so he changes and roots around looking for a quick snack. Nabbing a packet of chips he roams around the dressing room/make up area to find a spot to rest. 

He plops down on an unoccupied couch and whips his phone out. He plays on various social media platforms, giggling at some of crazy things choice are saying. Suddenly a body plops down beside him. He looks at his leader and laughs. Jun looks so tired and done with everything already. 

“You good hyung?” He asks a little concerned. The elder leans his head on the dancer's shoulder and sighs. 

“You wanna tell me why Sehyoon is sulking in the other dressing room?” Byeongkwan's eyes widen in surprise. Sehyoon is upset? Why didn't he tell him? But more importantly how did he not notice? Sehyoon is his best friend first and foremost and he should being helping him when he's sad. 

“I don't know. I didn't know he was upset, he didn't say anything to me.” The dancer says to the leader. Jun sighs. 

“Hmm see that confirms it for me.” Byeongkwan is lost now. Didn't Jun ask him if he knew and now he's saying he knows why? “It's because of you. I'm thinking it's because you're spending more time with Chan lately.” 

“What?” Because of him? He didn't think Sehyoon would be upset with him spending time with Chan. He spends just as much time with Sehyoon. He never said anything in the past, and he's never seemed the jealous type. Sehyoon knows that he's BK's best friend right? Junhee straightens and looks Byeongkwan dead in the eyes. The dancer almost flinches, he only does that when he's about to be really serious about something. 

“You and Chan. There isn't anything going on there right Byeongkwan?” He asks seriously. Byeongkwan splutters in shock. Eyebrows furrowing he opens and closes his mouth a few times.

“No!” He finally gets out. “I swear hyung. Me and Channie are not involved like that.” He waves his hands in front of him flustered. “Why would you even think that?” 

“I didn't really think so. Sehyoon seemed convinced though. And as leader I needed to know.” Wait. Sehyoon thinks he and Chan are together? And he's upset about it? Byeongkwan's brain is flying a mile a minute. “You might want to clear that up with him.” Jun says before getting up. Before he leaves the room he turns around one last time. “Byeongkwan, we're rooting for you two you know.” He winks before disappearing. 

\--------

Byeongkwan tries, but doesn't get a chance to be alone with Sehyoon the rest of the shooting day. He awkwardly makes his way through his own individual shoot, messing up quite a bit. He gets it done though and heads to the van to head home for the night. 

When Sehyoon gets in he doesn't give the dancer a second glance. Byeongkwan's phone vibrates. 

_Hyung you okay?_ He looks up at Chan and shakes his head. No, he's not okay. He doesn't know what's going on. Sehyoon thinks he's dating their youngest and now he's avoiding him? Does that mean he's jealous? Or is he mad because he thinks Byeongkwan was keeping secrets from him, his best friend? Could Sehyoon want Byeongkwan the way he wants the rapper? With shaky hands he shoots off a response

_Sehyoon thinks me and you are dating???_

“WHAT?” Chan yells. The rest of the members look back at them in question. Donghun looks like he's about ten seconds from murdering the maknae for disturbing his car nap. “Sorry!” He says but offers no explanation. Luckily they all just grumble about him being too loud and turn around. 

_What the fuck??_ Chan texts back shooting looks at Sehyoon. 

_Yeah. I'm so confused._ Byeongkwan answers. 

_You've gotta fix this._ You have to tell him the truth hyung. 

_I know I know. I'm just, fuck, I'm nervous._ He looks up at Chan to see the other smiling. 

_You've got this! Remember whatever happens I've got your back._ He smiles back at the youngest and they do a quick secret maknae line handshake. Byeongkwan feels his courage rise and chances a glance at the object of his affections. He's got this. He hopes the courage lasts till when they get back to the dorm and he can talk to Sehyoon. 

\--------

They're finally back in the dorms. They only have a few hours to shower and sleep, but Byeongkwan knows he isn't sleeping much again tonight. The group has a quick match of rock paper scissors for the shower. Sehyoon gets first, followed by Byeongkwan. He doesn't know if giving himself that much time to think will help but it's too late now. 

Once both boys are showered and the others are either cleaning up or falling asleep he makes his way to his and Sehyoon's shared room. The other is laying in bed on his phone, pointedly not looking at the younger. Byeongkwan approaches him slowly. 

“Sehyoonie Hyung?” He starts nervously. Sehyoon finally looks away from his phone. “I um I wanted to talk to you.” Sehyoon just sighs and sits up, looking up at Byeongkwan who's standing beside his bed. 

“Is this about Chan? I kind of figured it out. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me.” He says sadly. 

“Because it's not a thing.” Sehyoon's eyebrows furrow and Byeongkwan internally curses. How can this man look so good even when he's confused. 

“What?” The rapper asks. “Then why are you two sneaking around?” Byeongkwan bites his lip and braces himself. Might as well just rip the bandaid off right? Chan has his back, and he's sure they'll figure it out if Sehyoon doesn’t care for him they way he does for the elder. 

“Chan's been trying to get me to tell you that I have feelings for you.” At this point Byeongkwan's face is on fire and he starts rambling, “I really like you Sehyoon and I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I didn't want to say anything but Chan kept trying to get me to confess to you. I'm sorry.” He finishes fidgeting anxiously. 

It's silent for almost a whole minute before Sehyoon stands from his bed. He locks eyes with Byeongkwan. 

“You're serious?” He asks, hope twinkling in his eyes. Byeongkwan smiles slowly before nodding. Sehyoon takes the younger's hands. “I'm so happy. I was heart broken when I thought you liked Chan and not me. I've liked you for a while Kwannie.” 

Byeongkwan laughs in disbelief. This isn't real. Sehyoon returns his feelings? His best friend and crush? Likes him back? Sehyoon's arms wrap around his waist and their foreheads touch.  
“Really?” BK asks, eyes searching Sehyoon's. The elder just moves his face impossibly closer and Byeongkwan can feel the other's breath fan against his lips. 

“Yes. Ive been waiting for this for a long time.” He whispers closing the distance. Byeongkwan's eyes flutter closed as Sehyoon's lips meet his own. It's sweet and lasts only a second before they're both pulling away slightly giggling. “Kwan? Will you be mine?” Byeongkwan just nods before leaning back in.


End file.
